A Furry Problem FR
by KiiTa56
Summary: Même s'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre, Thorin abritait le désir secret d'être un détective et se croyait plutôt bon à la résolution de mystères. Alors il décida de se lancer ardemment dans la découverte de l'identité de l'agresseur de Kíli.
1. Chapter 1

TRADUCTION : A Furry Problem

**Auteur** : Black Hawk, **traducteur** : KiiTa, **beta** : NekoJilly

**Manga/livre** : Le Hobbit, **appartient à** : J.R.R. Tolkien

**Rating** : K+, c'est du Family :3

**Résumé** : Même s'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre, Thorin abritait le désir secret d'être un détective et se croyait plutôt bon à la résolution de mystères. Alors il décida de se lancer ardemment dans la découverte de l'identité de l'agresseur de Kíli.

* * *

_**Voici la 4**__**ème**__** histoire de la série des « problèmes » :**_

_1. A Manly Problem (disponible sur mon profil)_

_2. A Girly Problem (disponible sur mon profil)_

_3. A Racing Problem (disponible sur le profil de NekoJilly – ma béta adorée qui va se crever les yeux avec ce que je lui fais corriger)._

_**Mais chacune des histoires peut être lue séparément !**_

* * *

« Au nom de Durin, qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage ? » demanda Thorin, fronçant les sourcils.

Kíli arrêta de mâcher et le fixa. « J'ai toujours eu cette tête. »

Fíli eut un reniflement moqueur et Dís lui lança un regard en guise avertissement. « Tu as l'air très bien Kíli. Tu es très beau. _N'est-ce pas ?_ » souligna-t-elle, levant un sourcil vers son propre frère.

« D'habitude il ressemble à une loutre, mais là on dirait qu'il vient juste de se prendre un coup par un cheval. »

Kíli prit un air renfrogné et tira un peu plus ses cheveux sur les bords de son visage alors que Fíli eut un rire étouffé. « Maman a raison. Il _est _exactement comme d'habitude. »

Kíli donna un coup de coude à son frère, coupant Fíli dans son rire.

Avec un soupir, Thorin se pencha par-dessus la table pour attraper son plus jeune neveu par le menton et mettre sa tête de côté, révélant une lacération légèrement enflée.

Dís eut le souffle coupé. « Kíli ! »

« C'est rien ! » lâcha-t-il, se dégageant de la prise de son oncle.

« Qui t'as donné ce coup ? » demanda Thorin, se rasseyant sur son siège.

« Personne ! »

« Laisse-moi voir ça », fit Dís en se levant.

« Non, je vais bien », cria Kíli, éloignant les mains de sa mère quand elle essaya d'inspecter sa blessure.

Thorin plissa les yeux en direction de l'ainé quand il remarqua que ce dernier restait bien silencieux. « Tu sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Fíli détourna les yeux du spectacle de sa mère qui avait collé son frère contre son siège pour qu'il se tienne tranquille. « Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? »

« Ça a l'air infecté. » Dís soupira et relâcha son plus jeune fils, qui s'écroula presque de sa chaise. « Reste là. »

« Tu devrais être aussi intrigué que ta mère pour cette blessure, mais tu ne l'es pas. »

Les 2 garçons échangèrent un regard nerveux avant que Fíli n'ose recroiser le regard de son oncle. « S'il dit que c'est rien, c'est que c'est rien. »

Thorin plissa davantage vers Fíli, alors que de son coté Kíli criait de douleur avec l'alcool que lui mettait sa mère sur la blessure. Même s'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre, Thorin abritait le désir secret d'être un détective et se croyait plutôt bon à la résolution de mystères. Alors il décida de se lancer ardemment dans la découverte de l'identité de l'agresseur de Kíli.

Plus tard, Fíli regardait son petit frère jouer avec son animal alors qu'il enlevait ses bottes et se préparait à aller se coucher. L'héritier aux cheveux bruns était étalé sur son lit et souriait au rongeur – qu'ils n'avaient pas encore identifié – qui marchait vers lui.

« T'as fini par lui trouver un nom ? » demanda Fíli en s'asseyant sur son lit.

« Mr Snunkles. »

Fíli eut un sourire en coin. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai décidé que c'est ce qu'il va être. Un snunkle. »

Fíli rit. « Par Arda, qu'est-ce qu'un snunkle ? »

Kíli haussa les épaules, amusé par les moustaches de son snunkle qui lui chatouillaient le visage. «Même Thorin n'as pas pu dire ce que c'était, alors j'ai décrété qu'il serait ça. »

« Si au moins c'est un il… » Fíli s'allongea et regarda la bestiole poilue au long nez commencer à mâchouiller l'un des lacets de la tunique de son frère. « Tu sais que Thorin pense que Mr. Snunkles est un visiteur temporaire et non pas un animal de compagnie. »

Kíli fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas à lui de décider. »

Les yeux du blond se posèrent sur la marque présente sur la joue de brun. « Tu ne vas pas leur dire ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kíli se redressa et remit gentiment Mr. Snunkles dans sa cage puis se glissa sous ses couvertures, les tirants jusqu'à ses épaules, tournant le dos à son frère. Fíli soupira puis se blottit lui aussi, tout en soufflant les bougies pour les éteindre.

Le jour suivant, Thorin emmena ses neveux pour une session d'entrainement avec les (aux) armes, pour remarquer des coupures sur les poignets de Kíli, comme si des ongles s'étaient plantés dans la peau, et le détective en lui prit le dessus.

« D'où est-ce que _ça_ vient ? » demanda Thorin, le prenant par le bras et le soulevant afin de révéler les marques.

Kíli grimaça et essaya de se dégager. « Nulle part. »

Thorin se tourna vers Fíli. « Eh bien ? »

Le blond déglutit, son regard tourné vers son frère. « Kíli », siffla-t-il. « Dis-lui. »

« Jamais », lâcha Kíli, puis il se tourna vers son oncle avec un visage calme. « Je me suis coupé par accident. Quand j'étais en train de… couper des carottes. »

Thorin haussa un sourcil. « Des carottes ? »

Kíli hocha la tête. « Pour le ragout de maman. »

« Comme si tu avais déjà coupé des carottes dans ta vie. » Thorin relâcha son neveu et Kíli recouvrit rapidement son poignet avec sa manche. Thorin eut un petit sourire. Ces deux-là croyaient pouvoir berner son esprit de déduction, hein ? « D'ailleurs, c'est ton poignet, pas tes doigts. »

« Il est vraiment mauvais pour couper des carottes », intervint Fíli.

Kili approuva. « Elles roulent et tout… »

« Il les hache comme elles viennent. »

Kíli remua la tête encore plus vigoureusement.

Thorin grogna, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine alors qu'il scrutait les deux. Il savait qu'ils mentaient. Depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits, la manière de le reconnaitre était que Fíli avait les yeux rivés sur son frère, probablement pour vérifier qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, et Kíli passait son temps à remonter l'arrière de son pantalon comme si ce dernier le démangeait.

Les deux se tenaient côte à côte, dans un silence mutuel, et il savait que s'il voulait avoir une chance de résoudre ce mystère, il lui faudrait de la patience. Tout en soupirant, Thorin leur fit un signe de la main, visant à leur faire croire qu'il avait avalé ce mensonge et leur permit de stopper l'entrainement.

Alors que les deux étaient sur le chemin du retour, Fíli murmura à son frère. « Ça ne peut plus continuer Kíli. Tu _dois_ le dire à quelqu'un… ou laisse-moi _faire_ au moins quelque chose à ce sujet. »

Kíli mira son frère. « Ce n'est rien que je ne puisse gérer. »

« Ah ? »

« Ne me fais pas 'Ah ?' ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a qu'une manière d'arrêter tout ça, et je ne l'accepterai pas. »

« Alors _je_ le ferai ! »

« Non ! Je peux me débrouiller face à lui tout seul si je veux. Et… je le ferai. »

Fíli eut un regard sceptique. « Si tu pouvais, tu l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. »

* * *

_**Une semaine plus tôt**_

_Fíli leva son couteau, prêt à exécuter la vermine tombée dans son piège quand Kíli cria. S'arrêtant en plein mouvement, Fíli jeta un regard ennuyé à son frère. « Quoi !? »_

_« Ne fais pas ça ! » cria Kíli. « Tu ne peux pas le tuer ! »_

_« Tu viens juste de me voir tuer deux lapins et – »_

_« Mais celui-là est différent. » Kili se rua jusqu'au piège et s'agenouilla à côté du rongeur. « Il est tellement pelucheux et… mignon. »_

_« Mignon ? » Fíli s'attendit à ce que son frère rît, mais il n'en fut rien. « C'est de la vermine, Kíli. Une sorte de… musaraigne ou hérisson déformé. »_

_Mais c'était trop tard. Kíli avait déjà laissé la chose sortir de la cage et la câlinait contre son torse, faisait des sortes de roucoulement. La petite créature se blottit contre son menton, le faisait rire. « Je crois qu'il m'aime bien ! »_

_Fíli le regarda, choqué, puis cligna des yeux. « J'ai dû rater le moment où tu t'es cogné la tête ce matin. »_

_« Regarde, il a même des moustaches, comme un chaton ! » Kíli tendit le rongeur vers son frère avec un sourire._

_« C'est probablement couvert de tiques et de poux ! »_

_« Alors je lui donnerai un bain. »_

_« Je ne peux pas y croire – tu es en train de faire ami-ami avec notre diner ! »_

_Kíli beugla et cacha l'animal sous son manteau. « On le mangera pas ! »_

_« Pourquoi pas ? »_

_« On ne peut pas ! On ne sait même pas ce qu'il est – il pourrait être empoisonné. »_

_« Raison de plus pour le tuer et le laisser derrière. »_

_Kíli eut un regard foudroyant. « N'as-tu aucune décence ?! » Sur ce, il s'éloigna, emportant son nouvel 'animal de compagnie' avec lui._

_Au début, avoir cette vermine dans leur chambre était amusant. Kíli avait construit une cage pour la créature et avait tenu sa parole au sujet du bain. Il le nourrissait avec des épluchures de légumes et le sortait de sa cage pour lui faire faire de l'exercice tous les jours, ce qui consistait souvent à le laisser marcher sur son corps pendant qu'il était allongé sur son lit, l'observant. Même s'il n'avait pas désiré tenir la créature lui-même, il fallait qu'il l'admette, il commençait à s'attacher à cette boule de poil. Elle avait de grands yeux et faisait de petits couinements innocents._

_Et puis c'était arrivé._

_Kíli était allongé comme à son habitude, laissant le rongeur sur lui quand soudainement il glapit._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Fíli._

_Kíli repoussa le rongeur et leva sa chemise pour examiner son estomac avant de se tourner vers Fíli choqué. « Il m'a mordu. Ce petit gobelin m'a mordu ! »_

_Fíli attrapa un couteau sur sa table de chevet et le tendit dans une offre silencieuse._

_Les yeux de Kíli s'ouvrirent et il remit promptement l'animal dans sa cage. « C'était un accident. J'en suis sûr. »_

_« C'est un animal sauvage, Kíli. »_

_« C'est mon meilleur ami et il m'aimera pour toujours ! »_

_« Mais alors qui je suis _moi_ ? »_

_Après le drame de ce premier épisode, Fíli sut rester calme quand cet incident se produisit de nouveau. Cette fois ci, Kíli était en train d'offrir à la créature un brin d'herbe quand le petit bâtard se précipita pour mordre son doigt à la place._

_« Ce n'était pas un accident », observa Fíli._

_« Il a dû croire que c'était de l'herbe, c'est tout. »_

_Fíli haussa un sourcil. « Il pourrait transporter des maladies. Tu pourrais en mourir. Il faut que ça cesse. »_

_« Non, non ! C'est bon. Je vais juste nettoyer la plaie », répondit Kíli, tout en enroulant un morceau de tunique autour de son doigt saignant._

_Fíli resta l'étudier un moment, pesant ses options avant de se diriger vers la porte. « Je vais le dire à maman. »_

_« Quoi ?! » Kíli tourna brusquement la tête vers lui. « Tu ne peux pas ! Elle le mettrait dans notre ragout ! »_

_« Exactement ! » Fíli plaça sa main sur le loquet de la porte._

_« Fíli, ne fais pas ça. S'il te plait. »_

_Les cheveux de Fíli passèrent par-dessus son épaule quand il tourna la tête vers son frère, la bouche ouverte pour lâcher un commentaire sec. Mais quand il vit l'air abattu et désespéré que son frère avait, il se souvint de comment ce dernier était tombé et s'était écorché le genou pendant la course dans laquelle il l'avait poussé, et réalisa qu'il lui devait quelque chose en retour._

_« Une semaine », fit Fíli, levant un doigt. « Je te donne une semaine pour régler ça. Apres je m'en débarrasse personnellement. »_

_Kíli approuva, souriant. « Merci. »_

* * *

_Suite demain (enfin aujourd'hui) soir !  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Ça faisait une semaine maintenant, et il était clair que les essais de Kíli afin de domestiquer l'animal étaient infructueux. En fait, la violence avait même augmenté. En plus de ronger le poignet de Kíli, la petite terreur avait récemment égratigné tout son torse et lui avait griffé la joue. Il ne l'avait même plus laissée sortir de sa cage depuis.

« J'ai juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps », fit Kíli.

« Tu vas le regretter quand tu seras en train de baver de la mousse à cause de ses maladies. Souvient toi de mes mots. »

Kíli jeta un regard préoccupé aux morsures sur son poignet.

« Vous êtes là, les p'tits gars », fit une voix. Les deux se tournèrent pour repérer un Bofur les saluant de la main depuis le pas de sa porte. « Juste à l'heure pour le thé. Je vais mettre la bouilloire à chauffer. » Avec un clin d'œil, il recula à l'intérieur.

Kíli s'agrippa au devant de la tunique de son frère. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Est-ce qu'il veut qu'on rentre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Shh, il va peut-être t'entendre. Reste clame. C'est un ami à Thorin. »

Bofur réapparut à la porte et sortit. « Ne soyez pas timides ! Bombur vient juste de faire une fournée de gâteaux et ils ne vont pas se manger tout seuls. » Il se pencha vers eux et Kíli ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement quand le coin du chapeau lui effleura les cheveux. « En fait, » murmura Bofur, « mon frère pourrait manger tout le plateau en une bouchée, mais ce n'est pas la question. » Avec un autre clin d'œil et une tape dans le dos, un peu trop basse au gout de Kíli, il poussa les deux à l'intérieur de la maison.

Plus bas dans la rue, Thorin était sur le chemin du retour, tentant d'associer tous ses indices ensemble et se demandant s'il devait prendre sa pipe pour ça, une pipe ayant l'air d'aller à un détective. Il était évident que les garçons couvraient quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un avait une assez grande rancune envers Kíli pour le brutaliser mais également pour intimider Fíli et le garder silencieux à ce sujet. Ce qui pourrait avoir du sens s'il s'agissait d'un nain plus vieux… vraisemblablement…

Et puis juste à ce moment, il repéra les garçons se faisant pousser dans la maison de Bofur par ce dernier. Thorin s'arrêta.

Bofur… bien sûr ! Kíli avait trébuché pendant la course, tombant sur le vieux nain et le faisant perdre ! « Le mobile ! » gronda Thorin, caressant sa barbe.

A l'intérieur, Fíli ne cessait de lancer des regards d'avertissement vers son frère alors que ce dernier continuait à faire des bruits. Ils s'assirent à une table pendant que Bofur préparait leurs tasses de thé. Ils pouvaient entendre Bombur ronfler dans la chambre à côté.

Kíli fit un sifflement pour attirer l'attention de son frère. Le plus vieux se pencha et le brun murmura dans son oreille, « tu ne crois pas que Bombur ronfle un peu trop fort ? »

Fíli fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je crois qu'il a été drogué », continua le cadet avec un regard inquiet sur le dos de Bofur qui fredonnait. « Pour qu'il ne soit pas témoin de notre assassinat. Il est en train d'empoisonner nos tasses, j'en suis sûr ! »

Le blond lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire taire alors que Bofur revenait vers eux avec le service à thé et un sourire. Il leur versa à chacun une tasse et Kíli le regarda faire, muet d'horreur. « N'est-ce pas agréable ? » demanda Bofur. « Ça faisait quelques temps déjà que je voulais faire ça, les p'tits gars. »

Fíli eut un sourire forcé et plaça un biscuit sur son assiette au nom de la bienséance. Puis Bofur tira sa chaise vers lui pour s'asseoir et un bout du chapeau frôla la joue du brun par accident, qui couina.

« Oh ! » rit Bofur. « On est nerveux le petit, hein ? » Il cligna de l'œil vers Fíli, qui fronça un sourcil même s'il sourit.

Kíli se calma et se tourna doucement vers le vieux nain. « _Petit ?_ »

Fíli se pinça l'arête du nez, murmurant « Oh non… »

« Voui », dit Bofur, prenant une bouchée d'un gâteau. « Il n'y a rien de honteux, mon garçon. Nous les nains sommes de toutes tailles et de toutes formes. » Il cligna encore une fois de l'œil, et cette fois ci Fíli se redressa, se souciant de l'honneur de son frère qu'il aurait peut-être à défendre.

« Je suis plus grand que _vous_ », marmonna Kíli.

« Que tu es, mon garçon, que tu es. En fait c'est pour ça que je voulais vous parler à tous les deux. » Ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur Fíli. « Je sais à quel point tu voulais gagner cette course, et je voulais juste vous dire que j'aurais aimé que les choses tournent différemment. Vraiment. »

Il leur offrit à tous les deux un sourire sous sa moustache en guidon et Kíli lança à son frère un regard qu'il dut croire discret mais qui lui donna juste l'air d'avoir reniflé quelque chose de très désagréable.

« C'est… » commença Fíli, les yeux toujours rivés sur son frère. Il continua en souriant vers leur hôte. « Très gentil de votre part. N'est-ce pas Kíli ? »

Kíli était préoccupé par Bofur plaçant un biscuit sur son assiette. Le jeune nain resta fixer le biscuit duquel sortait un cheveu de la barbe rouge de Bombur.

« Ne soyez pas timides maintenant », fit Bofur pour les encourager. « Servez-vous. »

« Ils sont délicieux », mentit Fíli puisqu'il n'en avait pas encore pris une bouchée.

« Je suis sûr que tu aurais gagné cette course », dit Bofur en souriant vers Kíli. « Si seulement je n'avais pas été sur ton chemin… mais tu sais ça valait le coup au final. Tu ne peux pas savoir depuis combien de temps je voulais t'attraper et – »

Fíli et Kíli avaient tous les deux le visage figé d'horreur quand Bofur fut interrompu par des coups sur la porte.

« Qui ça pourrait bien être à cette heure ? » demanda Bofur. Se levant, il se dirigea vers la porte et Fíli attrapa son frère par l'épaule pour l'empêcher de se faire la malle par la fenêtre pendant ce temps-là.

« Je suis désolé – l'attraper et puis quoi ? » demanda Fíli.

« Oh. » Bofur fit une pause devant la porte. « L'inviter à prendre le thé, bien sûr. » Il sourit puis ouvrit la porte alors que l'ainé forçait son cadet à se rasseoir au fond de son siège.

Le nain à la porte ressemblait étrangement à leur oncle, à ceci près qu'il avait une barbe grise et qu'il portait un chapeau à carreaux ainsi qu'un monocle sur un œil.

« Je vous en prie, entrez », fit Bofur, se décalant pour lui laisser le passage.

« Joli endroit que celui-ci. » Le mystérieux nain tira sur sa pipe. « Je suis Détective – »

« Prenez un siège Thorin, et servez-vous », continua Bofur, tirant une chaise.

« Flûte ! » siffla Thorin avant de s'affaler sur un fauteuil. Kíli et Fíli arboraient la même expression choquée sur leur visage tout en regardant leur oncle ajuster son lorgnon et gratter sa fausse barbe.

« Thorin… » commença doucement Kíli, et en voyant la coupure sur le visage du plus jeune, Thorin se souvint pourquoi il était là et bondit de sa chaise. Malheureusement, Bofur était en train de se pencher au-dessus de lui pour servir au roi une tasse de thé et l'épaule de ce dernier lui frappa la main, le faisant renverser le thé brulant sur son invité.

Thorin cria, ce qui fit que Bofur cria, ce qui fit tomber son chapeau. La vue de Bofur sans chapeau fit crier Kíli. Bombur se dandina jusqu'à la porte pour voir ce qu'était toute cette agitation, et Kíli s'arrêta de crier.

« Il porte un pyjama », dit-il plus tard à Fíli alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte. « Un vrai pyjama. Qui en fabrique de si grands ? »

« Quelqu'un de plus talentueux que toi » reprocha Thorin en passant à côté d'eux, laissant de côté sa barbe tachée de thé et son chapeau.

Une fois rentrés chez eux, Kíli regardait tristement Mr. Snunkles. Thorin plissa les yeux et s'agenouilla pour être à son niveau. « Depuis tout ce temps… tu étais malmené par un rongeur ? Il pourrait être un lapin. »

« C'est ce que je lui ai dit », fit Fíli, croisant les bras sur son torse d'un air important.

« Il pourrait être le dernier de son espèce », répondit Kíli avec une voix brisée. « Tu ne peux pas le tuer. Il ne voulait pas me faire de mal. Il est juste… enthousiaste. »

Thorin haussa un sourcil brulé envers son neveu. « Normalement, je devrais t'ignorer et le décapiter ici et maintenant. Mais il se trouve que… j'admire ta compassion. »

Kíli gigota, lançant un regard à son frère comme s'il pensait que son oncle se moquait de lui.

« Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, Kíli » continua Thorin, posant une main sur l'épaule de son neveu, « alors on va le relâcher dans la nature. »

Kíli sourit puis se pencha vers son animal. « Tu as entendu Mr. Snunkles ? Tu vas survivre ! » La créature couina puis tenta de lui arracher le bout du nez.

Une heure plus tard, Fíli et Kíli attendaient leur oncle près du ruisseau. Ils venaient juste de relâcher Mr. Snunkles où ils l'avaient trouvé une semaine plus tôt. Kíli avait les larmes aux yeux, même si Fíli ne pouvait dire si c'était dû aux adieux de son petit compagnon à poil ou à la douleur que lui procurait sa blessure au nez.

« D'un bon côté », proposa le blond, « peut être que ça va faire guérir ton nez bizarrement et il semblera plus grand. »

Kíli eut un regard froid vers son frère.

Thorin s'approcha d'eux en sortant des buissons où il avait disparu peu de temps auparavant. « C'est bon. On y va ? »

« Où étiez-vous ? » demanda Kíli sur le chemin du retour.

« L'appel de la nature », répondit Thorin.

Kíli soupira et ne remarqua pas son frère qui ralentit pour se mettre au niveau de son oncle. « Appel de la nature ? » murmura-t-il.

Thorin haussa les épaules.

« Vous l'avez tué, hein ? »

Thorin eut un sourire en coin. « On va juste dire que Mr. Snunkles a snunkeler une dernière fois. »

Fíli eut un petit rire et tapota l'épaule de son oncle avant de trottiner pour rattraper son petit frère. Thorin sourit en regardant ses neveux jouer à se buter les épaules devant lui dans la lueur du soleil couchant.

Pendant ce temps-là, quelques pieds derrière eux, un rongeur non identifié couina puis guérit mystérieusement, pour aller mordre la vie à pleines dents ailleurs.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout :)_


End file.
